Dark Side
by Lizzieb763
Summary: Natalie Bridges is new to the Cheshire area. She's from North Carolina! While attending a back-to-school party she come across a boy, not just any boy. A boy with secrets. A boy with a past. A boy with a dark side. Can she overlook the bad and ugly for something beautiful? Or will their pasts break them apart?


Natalie's POV:

I was just walking alone on a Saturday night, coming home from a party that I was attending about 5 minutes back.. As I continued down Waggs Road where it meets the intersection of Antrobus Street and Mill Drive, I got the feeling that someone was watching me. Eyes all over, piercing me with glares and stares. I turned around quickly, only to find nothing behind me. I finally got to Congleton Road where it circles around to and Holmes Chapel. A more populated area than I was before. The feeling faded a little but I was still intimidated.

My name is Natalie Bridges. I am 19 years old. I live in Congleton in Cheshire, England. I'm not originally from Great Britain, I'm from Raleigh, North Carolina. We moved here not to long ago, only about 4 months ago. I wasn't too upset about leaving to follow my mom, she got transferred and it was either go on a wild adventure across the world with my mom or stay in North Carolina with my piece-of-shit dad. Now, which would you've chosen?

I had been walking for a long time, I didn't realize my house was this far away until I had to walk back. I lived on Brookside Road and had taken a cab to Rope Walk because I knew there was going to be alcohol and being the rebellious teenager that I am I drank a little bit. I had passed Weavers Cottage and am now on a road called River Dane. I crossed over a bridge that I swear I have never seen before in my life. I was on a route that I'd knew and not exactly knowing where I was going, I decided to take a ride from someone who knew the area. I had written the directions on my hand so I wouldn't forget where I was or where I needed to go.

I passed a little pub that looked as if there were a party going on inside. I clicked the circular button on my phone to check the time. '_11:45pm_' I read the screen that provided a little bit of light in the last night darkness of Cheshire. I continued walking, using my phone as a flashlight to guide my way home. I turned onto Rood Hill, walking a little faster than I was before. The streets were getting darker, and as childish as it may seem, I'm afraid of the dark. 'I'm lost.' I thought to myself as I looked around for someone to ask for directions. The streets were empty, it looked like a ghost town. I hadn't walked very far so I decided to go back to the party and wait for a ride from someone who knew where they were going.

I texted Savannah. She was one of my best friends and I knew that she was awake. Her motto was "I'll live while I'm young. Enough for the both of us." Something to do with her sister, but she doesn't like to talk about it much.

_**Natalie- **__Hey, Sav. Do you think you could maybe come and get me? I'm lost._

I knew it would be a minute before I got a reply so I took the time to sit down and think about the party. I remember getting ready this afternoon. The party started at 7 so I started getting ready at 5. Just to give myself plenty of time to do what I had to do. I showered, ate dinner, and did my make-up before tackling the strenuous task of doing the monstrosity that is my hair. I decided to leave it down because when my hair is off my face it feels like I'm having reconstructive surgery done. My hair is very hard to manage because it's naturally wavy and out of control. I chose to blow-dry and straighten it. Since it's usually down to just below my bra-strap, since it was straightened, it was almost down to my hips.

I arrived at the party around 7:15. Just late enough to where it was anticipated. The door was already open so I just walked right into the sea of people in the front hallway of the house. This party was at one of the people at my school, her name was Amanda I think. She sent out a mass-invite and I just so happened to want some social interaction tonight. Music was blaring and people were dancing all over the place. I regretted going alone, however I knew Savannah would be busy doing her own thing, Nicole would be studying, Carson's parents wouldn't let her go, and Laney was just a train-wreck waiting to happen. Laney was a really chill person, but throw in a little vodka and she'll open up like a book. And I didn't want to have to deal with her tonight.

I searched for someone who wasn't either drunk off their ass or with someone else. I finally found one standing in the corner of what I assumed was the living room. He was tall, very fit, dark brown curls that fell just right over his forehead and swooped just above his eyes. He was talking to a blonde boy, similar build, completely different personality traits from what I had observed. I decided that I was going to make a couple of friends. I walked over and stood next to them. It wasn't until after I committed to getting them to notice me that I realized they were surrounded by girls that were basically drooling over them. I didn't speak or try to draw attention to myself like the other girls around them did. Some were literally grinding against them and they didn't notice. I discretely made my way closer to them, making sure they didn't think I was being creepy.

I was right next to the curly-headed on when his shoulder accidentally collided with my chest. I let out a groan as I grabbed my right breast and tried not to cry. It may have been an accident, but damn did it hurt. "I am so sorry!" He exclaimed, his deep voice was very comforting. "Are you alright?" He asked wrapping on arm around my shoulders and the other helping me to stand up straight.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said quietly.

"Hold on a minute, are you American?" He asked almost amazed.

Oops, I forgot I sound different to them. "Yes, I am. And you talk funny." I said trying to seem cute.

"Love, I sound just like everyone else. It's you who talks funny." He licked his bottom lip and winked at me.

"Well, I guess you have a point there." I replied again, trying to sound cute.

"I like the way you talk though." He said as someone behind him cleared their throat. "Oh, sorry mate. This is Niall." He said turning around and stepping out of my line of vision to the boy with blonde hair, whose name is apparently Niall. "Niall, this is…" His voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I didn't catch your name." He said leaning towards me.

"I'm Natalie." I said meekly.

"Niall, this is Natalie." He repeated what I had already said as if the blonde one was stupid. " I'm Harry." He said holding out a hand. I took it, thinking he was going to shake it. Harry didn't, he kissed it.

I pulled my hand back. "I beg your pardon?" I said accidently cutting off the cute act.

He smiled. "Oh, that's right, You're from America. No please, let me apologize. Here in Britain it is like saying 'Hello, nice to meet you.' to a pretty lady." He put out his hand again. "Shaking right?" He chuckled to himself.

I put on the cute act again. "Yes, shaking is the way we do it in America." I shook his hand. "But hugging works too." I giggled a little girly giggle.

I didn't think that would actually work, but he hugged me. His muscled tattooed arms wrapped around me and it actually felt right.

Out of the blue my phone buzzed in my bleached out skinny jeans.

_**Savannah-**__ Hey girl, where are you? I'll pick you up no problem. I am just out with Seth. We'll be there ASAP._

_**Natalie**__- I'm at Amanda's party. You know where it is right?_

_**Savannah-**__ Yeah, we will be there in like 10 minutes. Seth is drunk as fuck so be warned. I was the designated driver tonight! Ugh!_

_**Natalie**__- Kay, see you soon! xoxo_

**_S_**_**avannah**__- xoxo_

Savannah and Seth were almost inseparable. They were basically destined to be best friends since their parents are best friends. The funny part is, they are actually like brother and sister. At least Sav thinks so. Everyone but Sav knows that Seth has the biggest crush on her. You should see his gazing eyes when he watches her walk away. Hilarious!

Sav, actually doesn't really how many guys check her out. She is kind of a free spirit, go with the flow kind of person. She just loves to live her life to the fullest without any cares. I envy that in her. I feel like I worry a little too much.

"Nat? I can call you that, right?" Harry poked me in the shoulder.

"What? Oh, um yeah?" I quivered. "Uh, yeah you can." I said this time with a little for assurance.

He shook his head and chuckled. "You Americans are too funny for me."

"Wait, what did I do?" I threw my hands up in the air and laughed along with tried to mimic my accent but failed epicly. I shifted my head to the side to show confusion. "You mean to say we're funny because of our accent?"

He leaned casually against the bar counter. "No, just everything you do. It's funny. But when you do it it is adorable…" His voice trailed off again. "Sorry, was the wrong thing to say?" My cheeks felt flushed. I knew I was blushing hardcore right now. "I guess I did." He moved my brown hair behind my ear as if to see me blushing better.

"NAT!" I heard a familiar voice call me from behind me.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" I shouted playfully back at her. Sav was my the best of my best friends. And also like the "unofficial" leader of our little girl group, but she was wicked cool about it.

I turned around to see her walking over towards me while pulling a very drunk Seth behind her. She glowed even wearing an oversized Minnie Mouse sweatshirt, light blue ripped skinny jeans, a white infinity scarf, and tan motorcycle boots.

"You Americans have funny sayings! How the fuck can I wear out your name?" She laughed and shook her long strawberry blonde hair.

"Whatever." I teased her. "Harry, Niall. This is my best friend Savannah, but she'll respond to just Sav." I pointed to her like Vanna White would to a lit up tile on Wheel of Fortune. Harry acknowledged her politely and kissed her hand. Which she took because well she is from here and knew how things went down.

Niall did it a little differently. "Your boyfriend here? He should know better than to leave you alone. Someone might just come along and steal you away from him."

She laughed harder than should have. "Oh God no! Haha, I don't have a boyfriend. I'm as single as a pringle." She reassured Niall.

"Well that's good to hear…" He mumbled to himself.

"Sav, If you think about it, Pringles aren't single. They're constantly spooning with another pringle. What a slutty crisp." I said laughing to myself.

She cuffed her hand around her ear. "Sorry, love. I'm actually partially deaf. What did you say before Nat pointed out that pringles are sluts?" She pointed to one of the small two hearing aids that happened to be in her left ear.

"Oh nothing. It was just making a mental note to myself." He tried to play it off.

She shook her head and laughed like Harry had done earlier. "Yeah, okay. Don't make me sign angrily at you! I swear pretty hardcore." Since I've known Sav she's always had quite a good sense of humor about everything. I've also picked up sign language. I didn't want the boys knowing that I was trying to brush them off, so I signed to Sav that it was time to go.

"We have to get going actually. I have some homework to do." I tugged at the hem of my shirt to fix it.

"You sure? I would love to get you know you better! You seem like a really cool chick… for an American." Harry teased.

"I'm sorry, but I really must. I'll see you around school, okay?" I was about to walk away before he tugged my arm and pulled me back to him.

"Can I ask one more small request?" He smiled. I nodded slightly for him to go on.

"May I have your number?" He said politely. Niall nudged him hard in the ribs. "No mate. I will not ask Sav for her number for you. You can do it yourself." He said strangely knowing what Niall wanted by just one nudge,

"Here," I said holding out my hand for Harry's phone. "That's my number. Be sure to use it." I said winking at him. "Niall, phone please!" Niall handed me his phone and I typed Sav's number into it. "Just text her later and ask her what her favorite scary movie is."I said giving his phone back to him. "She'll love it. I promise."

"Thank you!" Niall almost screamed at me. He picked me up and spun me around. "Okay, now go get your homework done you little American Idiot."

"Niall, I'm a straight A student with high Honors. I think I'm good." I said turning around for the door. Sav was playing with her hearing aid, making faces as the high-pitch squeals echoed in her head.

**-Sign Language Conversation-**

"Are you okay? Are the batteries running out again?"

"I don't know, I think they might be shorting out again." Sav replied with a wave of her hand afterwards. "Let's just go home." She said starting to walk out the door.

**-End of Sign Language Conversation-**

I looked back as the door started to close, Harry has already moved out of my view. Sav drove a 2012 Chevy Cruze that her father has shipped over from America. And they say that American cars are crappy. Yeah, that's why you drive one! And of course he had it custom made so she could still drive on the Left side. That's the only reason that I can't drive yet, I have to go through driver's education again because I learned to drive on the Right.

I opened the door to Sav's car and slipped inside. "Sav, what's that smell?" I asked making a super attractive face that one would make when inhaling the smell of death.

"Mommy, I want another beer!" Someone whined from the backseat. Seth.

"My God, Seth! Did you set off a stink bomb back there?!" I said turning around to get a giant whiff of something fierce. "Sav, I think he took a shit in your backseat."

"What?" She asked turning around to see the mess that was covering her backseat. "Good-night!" She said turning back around with an expression of disgust plastered on her face. "Let's just go home. I'll make him clean it up tomorrow." She turned on the car and started to drive home.

It was a silent ride, passing over the bridge I had walked over to get here and turning onto Brookside. This is where I lived. It was a very cookie-cutter neighborhood. Most of the houses looked the same and they all had the same God-awful coloring. Beige, white, and brown. Every single house on every street of this neighborhood.

We finally got to my driveway and Sav let me out. "Thanks for the ride, I owe you." I said unbuckling my seat belt and opening the door.

"It's not a problem. I have to go and take care of this monstrosity that is Seth." She said throwing a thumb to the back where Seth was laying unconscious.

"You're a brave woman, and you have my respect." I said mimicking a mans tone. "I'll see you at school, yeah?" I said running to my front door and unlocking it. I was tired and really needed a shower. I opened the door and poured myself inside.

Just in that moment my phone buzzed. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I held my phone to my chest because I knew who it was. I clicked the unlock button and read the message he had sent me.

_**-Harry:**__ Hello Love._

_**-Natalie:**__ Hiya:)_

_**-Harry:**__ Hey, where can I find you tomorrow on the first day of school?_

_**-Natalie:**__ you write where_

_**-Harry:**__ Okay, sounds like a plan! I can't wait to see what you will tomorrow on the first day. I bet you'll look as pretty or even lovelier than you did tonight._

_**-Natalie**__: Thanks :) I'm blushing, really! Okay, so not to be forward but do you wanna hang out this Saturday as well? Sav invited me to hang out then and you could bring Niall?_

_**-Harry**__: Yea, that'd be great. The four of us could be a little friend group!_

_**-Natalie:**__ Yeah!:)_

_**-Harry:**__ Do you mind if I bring the rest of my lads along with me tomorrow to see you. I mean I'm betting Sav will be with you for Niall._

_**-Natalie:**__ Yea:) that would be fine! I actually have a group of friends too so your other friends will have someone to talk to while we talk, and Niall and Sav make googly eyes._

_**-Harry:**__ I'm pretty sure Sav won't even notice his flirting. I saw tonight that she was kind of oblivious to it._

_**-Natalie:**__ Yea, she sorta lives in her own world. It is hard for her with being deaf and some other stuff that happened to her last year._

_**-Harry:**__ Oh._

_**-Natalie**__: Sorry to be a Debby Downer!_

_**-Harry**__: Americans' have the weirdest phrases ever! But I'm also afraid I miss bid you good night!_

_**-Natalie:**__ Good night Curley. ;)_

_**-Harry:**__ Good night American Idiot! ;)_

I locked my phone and held it close to my chest. My lips involuntarily turned into a smile as I thought about what just happened. Were we flirting? Haha, maybe good things can happen in Cheshire.

**_Niall's POV:_**

"Niall…" Harry was trying to get my attention, I hear him I just didn't respond. "Niall!" Harry hit my arm rather harshly.

"Geez, mate! What?" I said he broke me out of my trance that was focused to Savannah.

He chuckled. "Are you really that mesmerized by Sav?" he mimicked the googly eyes I was just making a second ago.

"No, no." I took a huge gulp of my scotch.

"Liar. I saw the way you looked at her!" He teased me and then ordered another round of shots for me and him.

I smiled almost in a daze. "I just. She is gorgeous…" my voice slowly faded.

"You idiot! You don't realize how oblivious she is to the fact that boys actually like her? I mean it wasn't that hard to tell that she is a free spirit, wild child. She probably doesn't realize because her life is so focused on living it. Not whether or not a boy likes her." He bluntly stated.

I took offense for Sav. "Is that a deaf joke?!" I almost shouted at him.

He smacked me even harder in the arm this time. "No, you troll!" He said exasperated. "I was pointing the obvious. I just don't want you to get hurt or frustrated if she doesn't notice your affections towards her." He sucked his, I don't know what number, shot down.

I grabbed one shot off the tray of now ten and chugged it quickly down. The sound of me slamming it down on the counter turned a few heads. "I think I might be heading home." I mentioned to Harry.

"Why? Are you gonna leave me alone?" He pleaded.

I sighed. "Well, I just need to go home okay? Do you want me to drive you home as well." My keys jingled as I took them out of my jeans pocket.

He downed two shots in less than ten seconds before answering me. "Nah, I'll find Liam or whatever and get him to drive me home." He once again drank another shot.

"Okay? Good luck with that." I said under my breath.

He looked up from his phone where he was in the middle of texting Liam. "What?"

"Nothing." I shook my head. "Bye, I'll see you at school tomorrow.." I mumbled and proceeded to walk to my fairly new 2014 Jeep Wrangler.

My car ride home was filled with the sound of Coldplay. Who were my favorite band.

All I could think of was Sav. Like who the hell was she? Running her ass through my mind and filling it completely with thoughts of her. I mean her hair.. like oh my god. Imagine Blake Lively's hair when she was a strawberry blonde. The weirdest part is Sav actually looks almost identical to Blake Lively. The beauty mark right above her nose on the right side is in the same spot and everything! Strange.

I arrived home only a few short minutes after I had left the party pub thing that Amanda was hosting. Whoever the hell she was she knows how to throw a party.

I ran up the stairs to my room without even acknowledging the fact that my dad said hi to me.

Greg was in his room next to me. He should be a actually, but he took a few more days to stay home before going back from summer break.

"Greg turn your bloody boggin music down before I kick yer bloody arse!" I said the last part trying to imitate my father. I've lived in the UK for a few years now so their dialect was starting to get to me unlike my father who stayed a strong voiced Irish man.

"Whatever!" He shouted back obviously not going to listen to me.

As I walked into my room I slammed the door behind to make some sort of point that I was mad.

I collapsed onto my bed and decided to fulfill my dying want of texting Sav.

_**Niall-**__ Hey, it is Niall._

_**Savannah-**__ Come to make more deaf jokes?_

_**Niall-**__ Wait, what?_

_**Savannah-**__ Just teasing! Hey, what's up? :)_

_**Niall**__- Laying on my bed and texting you. You know, living life inthe fast lane._

_**Savannah-**__ Hahaha you are wicked funny, mate. I like that. I am just changing into my jammies._

_**Niall-**__ Oh? ;)_

_**Savannah-**__ Yea hold on one sec!_

Oh my Lord. I can't believe that she didn't notice I was trying to FLIRT with her. Maybe Harry was right. Maybe her mind is somewhere else. No, no shh Niall. Think happy thought boy. Happy thoughts. I coached myself.

_**Savannah-**__ Hey back! God these spandex annoy the bloody shit out of me, but they are all I have at the moment. I know girl problem, sorry._

_**Niall-**__ No, it's all good. So I heard you a huge horror movie fan. Do you like Rocky Horror Picture Show? :)_

_**Savannah**__- Lol Niall! You've got to be joking! That is an musical comedy barely even considered horror show! It is more of just a big orgey, but yes I do very much enjoy it. Our country's comedy is wicked awesome. My favorite horror film of all time, though, is the original Carrie._

_**Niall-**__ God, that movie is ridiculously scary! I had to cover my eyes and hid underneath a blanket._

_**Savannah-**__ Well I just came up with an idea._

_**Niall-**__ And what's that?_

_**Savannah-**__ This next weekend you and I are going to watch Carrie together at my house. I will keep you safe, I promise haha. You will love it. I swear! Does that sound like a plan?"_

_**Niall**__- Reverse of the roles, huh? And yes, that sounds very much like a plan! :)_

_**Savannah-**__ Good! I'll see you then! I'll text you my address tomorrow, okay? I'm going to bed. Good Night chap! :)_

_**Niall-**__ Good Night Sav. :)))_

I can't fucking believe it! I actually got myself a date with her. I mean granted she invited me and the roles are reserved, but still! I got a date with a wicked hot girl! That never happens to me! I swear to god, I couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
